


Joey Lucas

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Joey Lucas thought something





	Joey Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Joey Lucas  
Author: Cristin Anne  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Josh/Sam  
Feedback: onlist or off, criticism welcome  
Spoilers: Uh... don't think so...  
Series: Not right now. Probably never.  
Archive: Yes to anywhere that wants it  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, never will be mine... but I'm just going to keep happily deluding myself (besides, I'm a senior in high school - where would I get money from?)  
Summary: Joey Lucas thought something  
Notes: This is my first foray into West Wing fandom, so if it's horrible, just tell me. *s* Not beta-ed

***

**Joey Lucas by** **Cristin Anne**

"Joey Lucas thinks you're dating Sam."

Josh blinked. "Donna, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Joey Lucas thinks you're dating Sam."

"Donna, I heard that part. *Why* does Joey Lucas think I'm dating

Sam?"

"She thinks you're a really cute couple."

"She thinks... how do you know this?"

"I asked her."

"You asked Joey Lucas if she thought I was dating Sam?"

"No, I asked Joey Lucas if she wanted to go on a date with you. She

said she thought you were dating Sam."

"You asked Joey Lucas if she wanted to go on a date with me?"

"I did. Are you dating Sam, Josh? Because I'd be really hurt if you

were and you didn't tell me. Really hurt. Really very, very hurt."

"I'm not dating Sam, Donna."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Oh, well, okay then."

"Donna have you seen.... oh hi, Josh."

"Joey Lucas thinks we're dating."

Sam blinked. "Joey Lucas thinks we're dating?"

"Joey Lucas thinks we're dating."

"Why does Joey Lucas think we're dating?"

"Ask Donna."

"You know, I would, but she seems to have left the room. Why does

Joey Lucas think we're dating?"

"She thinks we're a cute couple."

"Josh, we're not dating."

"Yes, I'm aware of that Sam."

"Why would anyone think we're dating?"

"Ask Donna."

"Should we be dating?"

"According to Joey Lucas."

"According to Joey Lucas we should be dating?"

"Yes."

"We're not dating, Josh."

"You already said that."

"Maybe we should be dating."

"Maybe we... what?"

"Maybe we should be dating."

"Sam?"

"We would make a cute couple. Two extremely handsome men in ties."

"I'm extremely handsome?"

"You are. Extremely."

"Oh, well, so are you."

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to kiss you."

"You're going to kiss me."

"Because you're extremely handsome."

"Then will we be dating?"

"No."

"No?"

"We won't be dating until you wake up in my bed tomorrow morning."

"Oh. Well, that can be arran... mmm...."

"mmm...."

"Hey guys? Leo wanted the...." Donna blinked. "I'm going to kill

Joey Lucas." 


End file.
